Repaired Hope
by FunkyDuckling
Summary: It's been several weeks since Magnus and Alec broke up. And now Magnus has wrangled Jace into bringing Church over for play dates with Chairman Meow . . . Things just got interesting. DISCLAIMER: This all belongs to Cassandra Clare.


Alec had known of all of the meeting s with Magnus since their beginning. Since a message arrived, in his ex-boyfriend's neat handwriting, proclaiming that Chairman Meow was extraordinarily lonely. But it still hadn't been addressed to Alec. No, Jace had received the letter asking for a meeting of sorts for Church and the Chairman, since apparently the parties, though meant for Chairman Meow, did not actually aid him in anyway socially, and everyone knew that Magnus wasn't all that good at paying attention to his cat, other than feeding him and managing to clean his litter box.

Jace had arched an eyebrow at him as he read the letter, as if asking Alec if it was ok, if it was fine, or if it would be a problem with his brother. Alec's only response was to stare down at his toast. Jace had apparently taken that as an '_Okay_' because the next day Church was missing from his normal napping spot in the library, and the cat never missed his naps.

Meanwhile, Alec tried to get on with his life, he banished any thoughts of Magnus than managed to creep their way into his head, and it seemed that everyone avoided that choice of topic. It took a few days, possibly weeks, before Alec even began going on the demon hunting rounds with Izzy, Jace and Clary.

The only thing that managed to continue nagging him was the fact that he had been stupid enough to try to change Magnus. Given, immortality wasn't a part of his personality, but it was still a part of Magnus. And he had made two of the oldest, stupidest mistakes in the rather large book related to anything that was in the vicinity of actually having to do with dating.

For the first one, he had actually tried to change Magnus, he had known better, and he had done it anyway. He had actually gone behind Magnus's back and talked to Camille, who just so happened to be his second mistake, trusting his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend to help him. Especially when she was a devious vampire who had been alive for centuries, while Alec, himself, had only been walking the earth for eighteen years, so he wasn't exactly sure how he had expected to wrangle any information out of her, especially when every word that they spoke to each other she relayed to Magnus. Yeah, he definitely shouldn't have trusted her. But he had still actually tried to take all of Magnus's immortality away, without even a rather simple conversation to discuss it, not taking into account Magnus's own free will, or any decisions that he might have wanted to make.

Alec would have broken up with Magnus, if he had done the same thing. And it was that hard to believe that he had been acting like an idiot that whole time to only later finally figure out that he had, in fact made the biggest mistake of his life. There was no way he could go back. Magnus would never trust him again, and he wouldn't want Magnus to ever trust him that way, ever again.

For the first weeks after their break up Alec had only sat in his bed, just plowing over all of the mistakes in his head, Jace had had to team up with Izzy to get him downstairs to eat after the first day, but every day after that he had come down to eat, and gone about his daily routine, at least relatively. He had still blamed himself for just about everything that had actually managed to go wrong. Izzy had even agreed with him, once he had told her the whole story, that he had been incredibly stupid. Of course, Izzy, the one with all of the endless advice had told him that she didn't know how to help him. She had more specifically said that she didn't know any advice that would apply to an eight hundred year old warlock who had seen just about everything there was to see, and heard just about everything as well.

It had made him want to cry, once again, but he instead tried to move on, throw it all behind him and get back to having things at least relatively normal. So he had gone back to practicing, truly, reading in the library, as well, with Church keeping him company.

So, yes, when Church went missing from the library that afternoon, he had missed his reading buddy quite a bit. But he had still opened up his book after sitting down and lounging on his favorite couch in the library. He needed something to be constant in his life at this point in time, and if that was reading in the same place in the library almost every day, well, so be it.

"We have a problem." Jace called to him as he stepped into the library, setting Church down, and moving to sit across from Alec. Church took off into the shadows of the library, and Alec almost thought he saw a trail of glitter flying after the Persian cat. Alec glanced back at Jace over his book.

"And what is this problem?" Alec asked, doubting that it would be something all that overwhelmingly important, with Jace, somethings weren't comparably important to the things that would be extremely important to Alec.

"Magnus didn't have sparkles on, granted, when Church chased the Chairman around a bit he threw sparkles on him. But he _still_ wasn't sparkly! And his hair wasn't spike! That's a problem!" Jace replied, his voice only holding a slight humor, much more serious than usual, which brought on the worry for Alec. Magnus wasn't being his usual self, of course, Alec wouldn't have expected him to do that but _still_, Magnus had been through _everything_ and he hadn't so much as flinched. But now this, well, Alec didn't know what to do, or if he was even still qualified to _do_ anything. He sighed softly and simply shook his head at his parabatai.

"And I don't know what to do, Jace, I just don't." Alec replied, his voice more of a whisper, or murmur. Jace left, and Alec went back to his reading, or, at least tried to go back to his reading. There was no way that he knew of to help Magnus; it had been Magnus's decision for them to break up in the first place, and Alec was rather sure that Magnus had made it clear enough to him that he didn't want to see him again, and that he was done being their 'pet warlock.' It hurt Alec twice as terribly just to even think about it. It felt terrible, still, knowing that he had been the cause of all of this, from all of the incredibly stupid, selfish decisions that he had made. Alec sighed, dropping his book onto the side table and setting off to find Church. The cat was going to need to be washed, or at the very least brushed. That glitter, he was sure, wasn't going to come out all that easily.

Alec let out a grumbled sigh when he saw the note on their dining room table that Jace had left for him. It had been a week since Church's first meeting with the Chairman, and there was still a bit of glitter left in his fur, despite all of Alec's efforts to rid the poor cat of all of that pesky glittered, but, for the most part things had just continued to crawl by at the same pace as everything had before. Alec spent a few moments simply staring at the note before reading it.

_Hey Alec,_

_ I'm going to be busy, out to the movies, apparently, with Clary,_

_ Izzy and Simon. So can you PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE take Church_

_ Over to Magnus's for their play date thing. I'll owe you -Jace_

It took a few minutes for Alec to actually fully understand what Jace was asking of him, and he sort of gasped at first, before sinking into one of the chairs and reading the note again.

So, Jace was asking him to basically go and face Magnus. He knew, for a fact that it couldn't even possibly be within the range of something that could be a mistake. Apparently his siblings had gotten tired of seeing him moping around and had decided to send him off to make everything better. Though, there still would have been nicer ways to actually tell him that he needed to get off of his butt and make things better, or move on.

With a sigh, Alec setoff to get changed, and grab some glitter. Fifteen minutes later he was ready and had managed to wrestle Church into the cat carrier, which was a bit difficult, since the last time that he had been in the thing, he had ended up going to meet another cat, and ended up wearing glitter home.

Alec smiled, slightly to himself as he set off, traveling the route to Magnus's house that he had memorized. He, in that moment remembered how much he had missed walking all the way to his house, and just talking, trying to clean of Magnus's house, and even the Chairman, who he was sure was missing him by now.

It took about half an hour for him to make it to the apartment. Half of the walk he spent fretting over what would actually happen when he finally arrived, and the other half of the time he spent almost skipping. He was happy that he would get to see Magnus again, even if it was with the dark cloud of all of Alec's mistakes hanging over him. Magnus was just someone that Alec couldn't live without.

Sooner than he thought, Alec found himself walking up the all too familiar path to Magnus's house and ringing his brother.

"Ah, so, Church is here again." Alec could hear Magnus's voice before he actually saw Magnus, and before Magnus saw him. In a moment the door flew open and Alec was staring at Magnus, who just so happened to be staring down at him, as well.

Jace had been right, too, Magnus didn't look at all like himself. His hair wasn't spiked, in fact, it laid, flat against his head, and he was wearing what appeared to be normal pajamas, even. Not to mention he was still in his pajamas, and barefoot, and it was _past_ noon.

"Um . . . hi." Alec murmured, moving to enter the house, which was rather easy, since Magnus was still standing, a bit shocked in the door way. Apparently Jace _hadn't _called ahead to tell Magnus that he was coming, instead of Jace. It wasn't all that much of a surprise, though.

Alec walked in and set down the cat carrier, opening it to let Church out. The cat still didn't leave the carrier all too quickly. Apparently his last experience here hadn't gone all that well.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked, his voice a bit cold, as well as surprise. Alec turned around to face Magnus, blinking.

"Jace left me a note and told me to bring Church over." Alec replied carefully. Maybe he really hadn't expected to see Alec again.

"Why?" He asked, and Alec glanced at the ground a bit nervously and sighed.

"Because, I need to apologize," Alec said, glancing up at the warlock, who was studying him, through his eye lashes.

"I was incredibly stupid and I should never have gone to talk to Camille it the first place. I just didn't think and I was an incredibly stupid, selfish idiot." He continued, shaking his head, more at himself than at anything else.

"I shouldn't have considered going behind your back in the first place. I don't know what possessed me to do it in the first place, but that doesn't matter, because I just shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever broken your trust by doing that. And I am really, really sorry, and I hope you can forgive me, at least, eventually, because I love you, Magnus, I still _really_ love you." Alec finished, glancing back down at his feet. He risked a glance up at the warlock, who was simply staring at him, for one moment, than another, before stepping forward to pull Alec into his arms.

"I can't say it's fine." He murmured against Alec's hair, his arms wrapped around the boy.

"But I do forgive you, I do." Magnus finished and Alec sighed, wrapping his arms around Magnus and lifting his head to kiss him, sweetly and gently. Breaking apart as they heard a hiss, Magnus chuckled.

"I guess it really was hopeless, trying to get those two cats to get along." Magnus stated, smiling down at Alec.

"Yeah, but it was still worth the effort." Alec replied with a smile, tilting to head to kiss Magnus once again, and he was happy, once again, he was happy.


End file.
